


Healing hands

by blackandbluegrayson



Series: Bat Family Tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Lazarus Pit, Protective Siblings, author have no idea how lazarus pit magic really work, comic book magic logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: While trying to keep Robin from dying from blood lost, Jason discovers an after effect of the Lazarus pitWritten for the Batfam week day 6 : hurt/comfort





	Healing hands

**Author's Note:**

> I have a beta but English is not our first language to neither of us. So if there is mistakes pleases let me know. Only way I can learn.

Red Hood ignores the pain that flair in his whole arms as he presses his cut up and bloody hands against the gash on Robin’s neck. Normally he would be mildly worried about blood contamination or crap like that, not that they aren’t both healthy, but now keeping that brat’s vital fluid inside his body is far more important.

“Come on kid. Keep those eyes open.” He orders. He would never admit that his voice is shaking. “Bat is coming.”

Damian’s could only make a small grunt that try to sound like an attempt to his normal tsking.

“Be as mad as you want as long a you stay alive.” This time his voice crack and he didn’t care.

The night wasn’t supposed to be going like this. It was just a one-time team up between them for a simple mission. All it takes was one freaking lucky shot for one of those scum and suddenly there is too much blood.

Damian is so little … he couldn’t lose that much blood. He only has time to open his comm, call for immediate evac for the boy before he takes care of the wound.

All of a sudden the younger boy body arches like he was about to have a seizure, but before Jason could do something Damian hand reach up and grab his wrist in a painfully grip.

“What the hell?” Jason curses as he looks up at Damian’s face. 

Even with his domino mask still on, the oldest brother could see the teen eyes glow with an unnatural green. He knows that specific colour of green. It has clouded his vision for so long since he has been exposed to the Lazarus pit. Shocked, Jason tries to pull his hand away from Damian’s grip tight up around his wrist. His palm feels like it’s burning against the flesh of the younger neck. As sudden as it has begun, Damian shriek and fall back down on the ground. Unconscious.

Jason has taken his hand away from him panting. He is vaguely aware that Nightwing is screaming on the comm asking for update and that Red Robin is giving Batman’s ETA, but he could barely hear it over the roaring of his blood in his ear. He only focusses on watching the steady raise and fall of Damian’s chest and the unscratched skin of his neck to answers. 

“Robin is fine.” Orphan voice announces from behind him and on the comm. Jason only tense never realizing she has been there. At least her report seems to call down the chaos on the comm. Jason takes his helmet off and throw it away. He can finally breath. 

Cassandra’s knell at his side and touch his shoulder. “Are you okay?” She asks softly.

“Did you see…” Jason manages to ask through the massive lump in his throat. He couldn’t tear his eyes from their baby brother. From the corner of his eyes he couldn’t see her nod. That makes him want him to throw up.

“I should go…” He mumbles and struggles to get back on his feet as Cass’s hand didn’t move from his shoulder. 

“Your secret is safe.” She says, and Jason is not sure if he wants to cry or laugh. Like Cassandra would tell on him.

“Yeah…” he says weakly. “Just keep the demon spawn out of trouble until Big Bad Bat gets here.” 

“I will.” She promises as she let go of his shoulder. Thinking he can finally get up but she grabs his hand. The one that was still covered with his and Damian’s blood. Jason recoil violently but she doesn’t let go. “This is not a curse. You are a healer. You were name a for this.” She says and clean the blood. 

Jason watches her do as the curl in his stomach begins to unfold. Maybe she is right. At least the kid was alive and breathing. 

“I couldn’t let him overtake me and die a second time.” He tries to joke but that sound so hollow even to him. 

She let go of his hand when it was clean, and they could hear the batmobile coming toward them. Their eyes met a second and they don’t need to say more. Cassandra would give him news about Damian’s status when she has more.

“Go.” She mutters and turn to tuck Robin’s cape around him. 

Jason grabs his helmet and makes his way to his nearest safe house. 

This night wasn’t good but didn’t end in a tragedy at least.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Cass. Really hope I didn't butcher her too much.


End file.
